The Void of Darkness
by Shinoda Babe
Summary: *Updated - Changed the genre, rating, & modified the summary.* What is the void of darkness? Where is it? Is there a way out? ~Told in someone's POV.~ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!


**The Void of Darkness  
**Written By: Shinoda Babe  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer & Author's Notes: This is my first Final Fantasy fic. My friend introduced me to FF games a while back and after playing FF8 and watching someone play 7 and 9, I was amazed at the series' excellent graphics and involving storyline. So, now I'm here with my first FF fic. [Note: I wrote this in a fit of boredom while in Math class, hehe.] I'm not going to reveal anything about this fic. You have to read it for yourself and use your imagination. Keep in mind that this is my first Final Fantasy fic and it is a short story. Um, and it is in someone's POV. [point of view] Well, I should do my disclaimer now...  
  
_Final Fantasy and all characters, names, etc. are properties of Squaresoft, not me.  
  
_If you wanna e-mail me, do it at this address: _LinkinPark1400@aol.com  
  
  
_***~Shinoda Babe~*****  
  
  
**P.S. If you are wondering, I **DO** like Linkin Park. ^_^  
  
  
  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
I was in a forest. The sun was shining rather brightly, but I felt something.  
  
Something dark.   
  
Something evil.   
  
At first, I didn't recognize it. But then that feeling I've felt so many times before returned. Realizing this, I turn around...  
  
Then everything was dark.  
  
The forest, the sunshine... They were both gone.  
  
_What does this mean?_ I wonder. _Is this a dream?  
  
_Suddenly, I hear a high-pitched scream. It seemed to echo forever...  
  
_HELP!   
  
_The word echoed through my mind, causing my to draw my trusty weapon, gunblade.  
  
_HELP!!_   
  
Again, that word repeated like a broken, skipping record but sounding like it was getting closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
And closer...  
  
Getting quite irritated, I turn around. Standing there, surrounded by the flames of hell, was a girl I had never seen before in my life. She looked frightened.  
  
_HELP!!!_ she repeated.  
  
She was now staring at me, her gaze piercing into my very soul.  
  
I was about to reach for her when her form disappeared into the eternal blackness. The flames remained, but they soon disappeared as well.  
  
I was there...  
  
Alone...  
  
All by myself...  
  
Or, at least, I thought I was...  
  
Suddenly, I hear an evil and dark consumed laugh...  
  
Turning around, I seen someone else I have never seen before in my life until this very moment.   
  
As his cackle faded, his mouth formed into an evil smirk...  
  
Raising his arms into the air, he attempted to strike me with his long, sharp, sword-like weapon. I try to move, but my legs remained frozen to what I thought was the ground. I stood there, imolbilized, in front of the strange man...  
  
I couldn't help but watch as the man, in one swift movement, sliced his weapon's piercing blade through my stomach and chest...  
  
I didn't feel anything at first, but I soon realized it when red blood dripped from the stranger's weapon. He gave me his infamous smirk, then disappeared.  
  
That's when the pain started.  
  
It was so excruciating, that I fell upon the ground in a pool of my own blood...   
  
I felt as if I was going to cry...  
  
Tears tried to push their way out of my eyes. I felt so weak, I didn't even bother to hold them back.  
  
_Why did this happen... To me?_ I pondered to myself.  
  
Feeling my life was going to slip away at any moment, I thought of...  
  
Her...  
  
I held her beautiful face in my mind for several minutes. She seemed to ease the pain a bit.  
  
Then, she was gone...  
  
My vision was becoming terribly blurry... All I could see was darkness.  
  
_Help..._ I said softly.  
  
I knew I wasn't going to get a response, so I didn't bother to repeat the word.  
  
My grip began to loosen as my gunblade fell upon the ground beside me.  
  
Breathing my last breath, I said the only thing that seemed to ease my dying mind...  
  
_I love you, Rinoa._  
  
I felt my eyes close for the very last time as my soul faded into the void of darkness, never to return....  
  
  
  
**=-=-THE END-=-=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Author's Note: So, how did you like it? I gave it away at the end whose POV it was. Well, you know the drill... REVIEW DAMN IT!! lol, j/k. Please review my story. Just keep in mind that this is my first Final Fantasy fic, so be gentle and for cryin' out loud... **DON'T FLAME!!!  
  
  
  
*****~Shinoda Babe~*** 


End file.
